Jacob's Ade
by Lara Elizabeth
Summary: Even though it's against tribal custom Jacob imprints on Adriana, a new vampire added to the Cullens' coven. They both have to deal with the Council, the pack, Adriana's crazy ex boyfriend, and the other hardships of a relationship. Can they deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight. I do however own my original character Adriana. Everything else from Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please don't flame but constructive critism is always welcome. :)**

Jacob's Ade

Being a werewolf I'm supposed to hate vampires. Up until now I loathed the lot of them, mostly Edward for taking Bella from me. I loved her with all my heart and she's always going to be my best friend, but she's happily married. The air has kind of been cleared between Edward, I, and the rest of the coven. It's a good thing too because of the situation with Adriana.

Adriana in case I forgot to mention, is a new vampire added to the Cullen's coven. She's kind of like me in extremely hot girl form. She's the wild child. She loves motorcycles and cars, she loves her music, she's a very talented dancer, she plays bass and steel guitar, and she is the most loving, beautiful, smart, awesome, and greatest girl in the world.

I've imprinted on her and there are two downsides to this. Number one being my family and the pack are outraged by the fact I imprinted on a vampire. Reason number two is she doesn't love me the way I love her and she never acknowledges that I'm even in the room. I don't have to be her lover but it would help if she would tell me what she wanted. Being her friend would be better than nothing at all.

Chapter 1

"So how's life Bella?" I asked her on the phone.

"It's going great! For my birthday Esme built Edward and I our very own house." She said excitedly.

"Wow! That fast?" I asked surprised.

"She _is_ a vampire; she can do things faster than the average being Jake." Bella said laughing.

"Well sorry. Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Is it about Adriana?"

"You got me. How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's doing great Jake; She's trying to teach Edward how to play bass and failing."

"So does she ever say anything about me?"

"Not really Jake sorry."

I sighed heavily. "I figured as much. Well I have to go now Bella, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Jake."

I hung up and flattened my back against the wall. I was sad about Adriana but I guess I would have to wait for her to come around. What else could I do? I walked out to the living room where dad was watching TV and eating dinner.

"You hungry Jake?" He asked without looking at me.

"Yeah a little I guess. What is there to eat?" I asked.

"There's some leftover Chinese from last night."

I warmed up some beef lo mein in the microwave. My dad and I hadn't been speaking much lately since he found out I had imprinted on Adriana. Even though he of all people knew that imprinting wasn't something any of us could control. He still resented me for it and I knew it would be a while before he would forgive me.

"Are you going to Emily's?" He asked out of the blue.

"I don't think so. I might just go down to the beach and see Seth." I said. Seth was one of the very few members of the pack who _didn't _resent me for imprinting on Adriana.

"'Kay, well don't be home too late."

I left the house and went down to the beach and found Seth waiting for me. He beckoned me to come and sit with him on the driftwood bench.

"Did you talk to Bella today?" He asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Yep she got a house for her birthday."

"Nice, I bet she and Edward are glad about that."

"She sounded pretty psyched about it."

"She give you any word on Ade?"

"No change but she's doing good. Apparently she's teaching Edward how to play bass. It's not going well." I said forcing a laugh.

"Dude, Edward playing bass? He doesn't strike me as the rock and roll type." Seth said.

"Well from what Bella told me he's not very good at it."

"I can't imagine him playing bass but the visual in my head is pretty funny." Seth replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure man, anything."

"How angry are rest of the pack with me?"

"Oh, well Sam is kind of neutral about it. I mean he's not exactly one to talk. Leah is livid of course and pretty much everyone else has taken her side except for me, Jared, Quil, and Paul."

I huffed. "Good to know, thanks man."

"Hey I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No I'm not mad. I just wish that they could see how awesome Ade is. I mean she's amazing."

"Jake you haven't even had a full conversation with her. How do you know if she's awesome?" Seth asked.

"Bella's told me a lot about her. We share a common interest of cars and motorcycles. She can dance really well; She loves music, metal especially."

"You need to have a conversation with her to get to know her better."

"She's my other half; I don't need to "know" her." I said defensively even though I knew he hadn't ment anything by his comment.

Seth laughed. "Okay bro whatever you say. You want to go up and see her?"

"I'll have to call the Cullen's and make sure it's okay."

"Look at you with all your respect for the Cullen's." Seth joked.

"If I want to go over and see Adriana I have to be nice Seth. But that's not the only reason I'm being nice. I actually don't mind the Cullen's as much as I used to."

"That's good to know. If you end up with Ade they'll be cool with it."

My face lit up. "Let's hope so. Can I use your phone?"

Seth handed me his cell phone and I called the Cullen's.

"Hello?" Carlisle's voice answered.

"Hey it's Jake."

"You want to come up and see Adriana?"

"You've been talking to Alice haven't you?" I joked with the good doctor.

"She told me the phone was going to ring and you always want to come see Adriana. Jake you can just come up whenever you want you don't have to call."

"Okay then, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks Doc."

I hung up the phone and gave it back to Seth. After saying goodbye I went up to my house to get the Rabbit. I had to scan the yard for my dad because if he saw me leaving in the car he'd know that I was going to see Adriana and I would have to hear it from him when I got back home.

I drove up the winding driveway and stopped at the white house. I got out and checked my reflection in the mirror. My shirt was gone. I hated wearing shirts now that I had nice abs to show off and my jeans weren't as greasy as they usually were. I braced myself and knocked on the door.

Jasper answered. "Hello Jacob, Adriana is on the couch."

"Thanks man." I walked in and sat on the couch looking around. Adriana wasn't there. Edward came and joined me.

"How's it going Jacob?" He asked.

"Can't complain, where'd Ade disappear to?"

"She's up in her room; She is bringing her guitar so she can tune it down here."

"Oh. I heard she's teaching you to play bass." I said holding back laughter.

Edward laughed as well. "Yes she is. It isn't going well."

"Stick to your piano." I said elbowing his ribs.

I heard the sound of high heeled boots walking down the stairs. I braced myself for the sight of Ade. Every time I'd look at her I would lose my breath. Especially today with what she was wearing.

"Lord have mercy." I said under my breath although it was loud enough for Edward to hear with his superhuman hearing. He elbowed me in the ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone from Twilight exept my original character Adriana.**

Adriana came towards us and as usual I couldn't get over the way she moved. I was amazed at how graceful and precise she walked. Her grace reminded me of walking on air. Her amber eyes were lined with black liner and pink eye shadow. Her snow white face was flawless as always with the most beautiful bone structure I had ever seen.

Her tight black corset top hugged her body and brought out her curves and her breasts. The black denim skirt was torn artfully and showed off even more of her curvy body. Her legs which were muscular and toned were then followed by her wide hips and ass. Her long dark hair seemed to bounce as she walked. I wanted her badly.

I cleared my throat before saying hello. "Hi Adriana, you look pretty today." I said. Ppretty was an understatement)

"Hi Jake." She said with a dazzling smile.

She sat down on the couch between me and Edward. I looked at her guitar. "Is that a Fender?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you noticed?" She said sounding surprised.

"I don't know much about guitars but I know a Fender when I see one." I replied to her.

"Well I am trying to tune it but it's choosing to be difficult." She said in her quiet velvet like voice.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just watched her tune her guitar. Her hands tightened and loosened the strings of the purple Fender with ease. Every once in a while she would stop and play a few notes then go back to adjusting the strings. When she was done she played a few chords. I loved how she played; her rebel image was spread throughout the living room as she played the song.

"What song is that?" Edward asked with interest. I found it ironic considering Edward was the 'know it all' of the music world and yet he didn't know a thing about rock and roll.

"Highway to Hell by AC/DC." Ade confirmed my suspicions.

"I knew it!" I yelled a little too loudly. I couldn't help it though, it was nice to beat the mind reader at something. I blushed a deep red and Ade turned away from me probably to hide a chuckle.

As Ade went back upstairs to put her guitar away I frantically begged Edward for help. "Man, I need to tell her about the imprinting! She already knows I'm a werewolf thanks to _someone._" I said glaring at Bella who had just come in the room.

"Hey! She's part of this family now and as so she deserves to know the secrets. Especially the ones that involve her." She said as a way to defend herself.

"I know I'm teasing." I said smiling the smile that would make Bella's anger melt away in the past.

"Watch it; I'm stronger than you now so I can kick your ass." Bella replied with a hint of smugness coloring her tone.

"Oh I'm scared, whatever will I do?" I said in sarcastic horror. I threw in a mock shake of fear for comic relief.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes in my direction.

Ade came back downstairs. I noticed she had taken off her boots and her toes were painted a pearly pink. She bounded to the couch and I was instantly reminded of Pamela Anderson from Baywatch as I watched her boobs bounce. Where's a slow-motion camera when you need one?

We were silent watching TV for a few minutes then I decided to man up. I looked at Edward then at Bella. When they both gave me a nod I took it as an ok to start my speech. "Hey Ade?" I paused waiting until she looked at me letting me know I had her full attention. "Can I talk to you out on the patio for a minute?"

She shrugged in response. "Sure."

We went outside and sat across from each other in the wicker chairs. She lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out of the corner of her mouth. Normally I wasn't attracted to girls who smoked but in Ade's case I'd make an exeption. I waited until she looked me in the eye. "You obviously know I'm a werewolf but I don't think you know all the details about me being a werewolf." I said to my imprint.

"I don't know about that, Bella pretty much covered all the details." She said while winking at me.

Suddenly I was a little nervous. Had Bella spilled my dirty little secret? "Did she tell you about imprinting?"

"Yes she did matter of fact. It's when you feel a strong connection to a certain perso, and nothing else matters anymore but them. Like love at first sight but more." She supplied as an answer.

"Exactly, and we can be whatever that person needs the imprinter to be. We can be a friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover." I blushed when I said the last few words.

"What's this about Jake?" She asked me but I had a feeling she already knew.

"Adriana I've imprinted on you and you need to know it's not something I can control. Ever since you joined the Cullens I've been crazy about you. The frustrating part is that until now, you've never once given me a chance to explain any of this to you. I just need to know what you need right now so I can be the best imprinter yet." I grinned at my little jab to my pack brothers.

She was silent for a minute, her amber eyes contemplating. "Wow, this is a lot to take in. Jake, this is hard to explain but I don't know what I need right now. Since I left my old coven I've been unsure about a lot of stuff. I'm going to need some time to figure everything out."

"I understand that but I need you in my life. So can I still come over?" I asked carefully. I had to take this slow if I didn't want to mess up any small chance I may have.

"Of course you can! I love having you around." She said, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of more time with me.

I beamed at her response. "Okay! You want to go back in?"

"Yes please." She replied and took the arm I offered.

I visited for a little while longer. Ade let me put her hair up in a ponytail for her because she claimed to suck at it. After a couple hours I had to leave. I hugged Ade goodbye and said goodbye to everyone else.

Telling Ade about the imprint was huge load off. Knowing that I may have a shot with her made me hopeful. She didn't react like Bella did when I told her I was in love with her. No fists flew in the direction of my face. No feelings had been hurt and to be quite honest, Bella and I would never have worked out and I see that now. She's too much of a damsel in distress.

Ade doesn't need anyone to fight for her or save her when she's in trouble. She didn't need protecting and I was sure she could drop me with one punch. I sighed and kept driving. I was thinking about mine and Ades' future all the way back to the house. Once I got home I found my father waiting for me in the living room.


End file.
